


Last Wish

by haruruine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Momoi Satsuki - Freeform, One Shot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruruine/pseuds/haruruine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditemani dengan rasa takut dan cemas, Aomine melewati masa-masa sulitnya dengan berkabung dalam kebimbangan yang mendalam hingga diakhiri dengan sebuah penyesalan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Wish

Napasku terasa sesak. Jantungku ingin copot rasanya setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan dokter yang berdiri di depanku.

Kurasa—ia masih meneruskan penjelasannya. Tetapi, aku tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur tenggelam dengan gejolak emosiku yang bercampur aduk.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Rasanya ingin berteriak begitu saja. Tidak peduli berteriak apa, rasanya ingin sekali meluapkan semua emosi yang kuredam ini.

Kaki dan tubuhku terasa begitu lemas, hingga bahkan hampir tak mampu menopangku untuk berdiri. Rasanya ingin jatuh. Tanpa sadar, aku pun oleng.

Dokter itu langsung menahan tubuhku begitu melihatku hampir tumbang. Ia mengajakku duduk dan membelikanku sebotol air mineral. Namun, aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk meneguknya satu tetes pun. Botol air mineral itu hanya bisa kugenggam dan kutatapi.

Aku masih tidak percaya atas perkataannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

“Aomine- _kun_ ,”

Suara yang _familiar_ itu kudengar setelah memasuki ruangan. Aku paling benci ruangan berbau seperti ini. Tak hanya karena baunya, suasana ruangan itu pun tidak enak.

Aku merasa tertekan ketika melihat dua sosok di ruangan ini. Seorang laki-laki berambut _baby blue_ duduk di samping tempat tidur. Di tempat tidur itu, terbaring seorang perempuan yang sangat tak asing bagiku.

Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai panjang terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya sama sekali tak segar. Sebuah masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya. Dia berpakaian pakaian rumah sakit.

Manik matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya pun menatapku dengan penuh arti begitu Tetsu menyebut namaku. Aku tak sanggup menatap balik dirinya hingga aku hanya mengalihkan perhatianku ke bawah dan meneguk ludahku.

“Y-Yo, Satsuki. Kamu terlihat berantakan ya,”

Apa yang telah kuucapkan? Seharusnya aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa aku khawatir padanya!

“Terima kasih, Dai- _chan_. Aku sudah menduga kamu akan berbicara begitu,” balasnya diselingi cekekehan kecil yang terdengar lemah. Suaranya sedikit terbendung karena masker oksigen tersebut.

Hatiku terasa sangat bergejolak melihatnya begitu lemah dan tak berdaya.

Kise, Midorima, Akashi dan Murasakibara pun datang. Mereka membawa bunga dan buah-buahan untuk Satsuki.

“Momo _cchi_ , kamu baik-baik saja _ssu_?” tanya Kise cemas.

“Aku baik-baik saja kok Ki- _chan_ ,” ucap Satsuki lembut.

Percakapan kami pun berakhir begitu saja di hari itu. Aku merasa sedikit bersyukur karena Kise dan kawan-kawan datang dengan _timing_ yang tepat. Jika tidak, suasananya pasti akan menjadi canggung.

Namun, sisanya hanyalah penyesalan yang tak kunjung berhenti menghantuiku.

 

* * *

 

Aku berbaring di atap sekolah, menatap kosong langit biru yang terbentang luas di atasku.

Udaranya berhembus sejuk seperti biasanya. Awan putih polos di langit bergerak lambat seperti biasanya . Bahkan, suara riuh anak-anak klub futsal juga masih sedikit terdengar seperti biasanya.

Semuanya tampak biasa. Hanya perasaanku sendiri yang tidak biasa.

Satsuki sudah dirawat tiga minggu di rumah sakit. Teman-temannya selalu menanyai kabarnya padaku, namun aku mengabaikan mereka.

Kenapa mesti bertanya padaku? Memangnya aku pengasuhnya? Menyebalkan.

Tetapi, tiga minggu ini berjalan sangat lambat dan sepi.

Biasanya ia berkicau mengenai mimpinya semalam, atau berceloteh mengenai sepatu baru yang ia incar-incar di toko sepatu mahal. Kadang ia memaksaku memakan bento buatannya, atau tidak bersusah payah ke sini untuk mengajakku latihan atau pulang bersama.

_Are_? Kedengarannya aku seperti rindu pada Satsuki. Lelucon yang lucu. Haha.

Tiba-tiba, kata-kata dokter waktu itu terlintas di benakku.

_“—Maaf, kanker yang dideritanya sudah cukup parah dan telah merambat sampai ke otaknya. Peluangnya untuk kembali sembuh sangat kecil. Tapi kami sudah pasti akan berusaha yang terbaik—”_

Sial! Kenapa mesti kata-kata dokter itu yang kuingat-ingat? Kenapa??

Aku merasa geram dan mendecakkan lidahku dengan kesal. Tanganku mengepal keras dan aku langsung bangkit, bermaksud untuk pulang. Berbaring di sini hanya akan menambah kekesalan di hatiku. Lebih baik beristirahat di rumah, lebih tenang.

Aku berjalan turun dan melangkah masuk kelas untuk mengambil tasku.

“Kita bawa apa untuk menjenguk Momoi nanti?”

“Hmm apa ya…?”

“Bagaimana kalau _pie_ ceri? Aku pernah beli _pie_ ceri di toko dekat stasiun dan rasanya enak sekali!”

“Kalau begitu kita beli itu saja!”

Percakapan teman-teman Satsuki terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Mereka akan menjenguknya hari ini.

Aku meraih tasku dan melangkah cepat keluar kelas supaya mereka tidak keburu berbicara apapun kepadaku mengenai Satsuki.

Seingatku, aku hanya mengunjunginya dua kali selama tiga minggu ini. Itu pun karena ajakan Tetsu. Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menjenguknya sendirian.

Kenapa ya?

Aku mengganti sepatuku. Saat akan menutup lokerku, aku terbayang-bayang pada Satsuki yang biasanya selalu lamban saat mengganti sepatu sehingga aku harus menunggunya.

_“Dai-chan, tunggu ak—uaah!”_

_“Awas Satsuki!”_

_“Dai-chan baka! Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh tahu!”_

_“Dasar bodoh. Siapa suruh tidak hati-hati. Raih tanganku,”_

_“Hehe. Dai-chan, arigatou ne!”_

Aku menggertakan gigiku dan membanting lokerku keras, berjalan keluar gedung dengan geramnya.

Serius, apa yang salah denganku?

 

* * *

 

Itu yang pertama kali kusadari dari Satsuki setelah genap sebulan diberitakan bahwa dia mengidap kanker otak.

Rambut merah mudanya tidak lagi teruntai dari kepalanya. Bibirnya sangat kering dan wajahnya sangat kusam dan pucat. Matanya sayu. Tubuhnya juga mengurus. Apa pola makannya tidak teratur?

Kali ini aku mengunjungi Satsuki sendirian. Oke, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menjenguknya sendirian. Awalnya Kise yang mengajakku namun tiba-tiba dia meneleponku dan berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaan bodohnya yang mendadak dan tidak bisa ditolak.

“Dai- _chan_. Tumben kamu datang sendirian,” ujar Satsuki dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

“Um…Kenapa dengan suaramu?”

“Haha, dokter tidak memperbolehkanku minum air putih untuk sementara. Jadinya aku hanya minum lemon. Tapi tetap saja haus,”

“Haha. Rasakan itu,”

“Dai- _chan_ jahat!”

“Aku tidak peduli,”

Aku menjulurkan lidahku dengan usil dan Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya, menandakan bahwa dia kesal.

“ _Ne,_ Dai- _chan_. Tolong ambilkan pulpen di meja itu dong,”

“Hm? Ini?”

“Iya,”

Aku memberinya pulpen dan dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil lalu menggoret-goret sesuatu. Setelah itu dia memasukkannya ke dalam amplop bersama kertas yang lain dan memberikannya padaku.

“Dai- _chan_. Buka surat ini saat aku sudah tidak ada ya,” Satsuki berkata disertai dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir di wajahnya.

 Senyuman yang penuh arti.

“A-apa maksudmu?”

“Um? Aku yakin kamu tahu maksudnya kok Dai- _chan_ ,”

 

* * *

 

Hari ini hari operasinya. Kami berjalan mengiringi Satsuki yang dibawa ke ruang operasi. Semuanya berceloteh dan menyemangati Satsuki kecuali aku. Aku hanya terdiam memandang Satsuki yang masih saja bisa berbicara santai dan tersenyum pada saat detik-detik mau operasi.

“Kami akan menunggumu di sini, Momoi- _san_ ,”

“Terima kasih Tetsu- _kun_. Terima kasih semua. Aku berangkaaat,”

Kami sempat saling bertatapan. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepadaku.

_“Tunggu aku ya Dai-chan. Aku akan berjuang,”_

Pintu ruang operasi pun ditutup dan lampu tanda menyala, menandakan bahwa operasi dimulai. Sementara kami, harus menunggu operasi Satsuki selama  berjam-jam.

Kami pun hanya menyisakan keheningan yang tidak kunjung berakhir. Tetsu duduk sambil menunduk dan merenung. Midorima membersihkan _lucky item-_ nya dengan tisu. Murasakibara sibuk mengunyah cemilannya. Kise memainkan ponselnya dan Akashi melipat tangannya sambil memandang langit-langit.

Tak ada satupun dari kami yang mengangkat pembicaraan. Kami sangat tegang menunggu Satsuki.

Termasuk aku.

Semoga Satsuki menerima apa yang terbaik untuknya.

 

* * *

 

Dokter itu menggeleng dengan wajah penuh penyesalan di depan kami semua.

Tanpa kusadari, aku menjatuhkan kopi kaleng yang baru saja kuteguk beberapa kali. Aku membeku. Aku merasakan denyut-denyut yang sangat perih di dadaku.

 Apa ini? Rasanya sakit sekali.

Kise dan Tetsu mulai menangis. Midorima menunduk sambil memegang erat _lucky item-_ nya. Murasakibara menghentikan aktivitas mengemilnya dan Akashi hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mengalir di pipiku. Beberapa bulir jatuh ke telapak tanganku. Aku memandangnya dengan emosi yang sangat berkecamuk di dalam hatiku.

Eh? Aku menangis?

Aku jatuh berlutut. Mulai menangis dan berteriak tanpa sadar. Namanya kuteriakkan untuk meluapkan semua emosiku.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Entah aku menantikan jawabannya atau tidak. Namun, satu pertanyaan yang mewakili semuanya—

Kenapa harus Satsuki? Kenapa?

 

* * *

 

Semua orang berseragam hitam itu sudah pulang—kecuali diriku.

Aku masih menatap kosong batu nisan yang terpampang di depanku. Batu itu mengukir dan mengabadikan namanya. Ah—tidak hanya di batu nisan itu. Namanya pasti juga diabadikan di ingatan setiap orang yang sangat mengenalnya. Di samping batu nisan tersebut, terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang wanginya semerbak dan masih segar rupanya.

Bunga yang paling cantik menurutku yang warnanya merah muda. Mengingatkanku padanya.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil  dari sakuku. Aku ingat Satsuki memintaku untuk membukanya saat waktunya tiba, yaitu sekarang.

Aku merobek bagian ujung amplop dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat beberapa kali. Lalu kubuka lipatan itu sampai tak ada lipatan yang tersisa.

**_Dai-chan~_ **

**_Semoga kamu baik-baik saja ya sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya, aku perlu berpikir beberapa kali untuk membuat surat ini karena memalukan. ( >o<)_ **

**_Dai-chan, maaf ya kalau selama ini aku berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitkan hati Dai-chan. Aku sungguh menyesal. Tapi Dai-chan juga suka menyakitkan hatiku sih! Jadi wajar saja! >:(  Hehe, bercanda kok._ **

**_Dai-chan. Thank you for being part of my life and also my heart. I am really glad. I can’t imagine my  life without you. It would be painful. Thank you so much._ **

Bagian terakhirnya terlalu berlebihan…kami kan memang selalu bersama sejak kecil…

**_P.S_ **

**_Dai-chan, aku mempunyai daftar mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku pergi. Namun aku tidak sempat menyelesaikannya karena ada yang paling susah. Sebagai permintaan terakhir, maukah kamu menyelesaikannya untukku?_ **

Aku melihat kertas lainnya terlipat kecil di dalam amplop, lalu aku membukanya.

Ini memang daftar yang dimaksud Satsuki. Semuanya ada sepuluh poin, namun yang tercoret hanya sembilan poin dari bawah. Dia menyisakan satu poin di atas.

Aku pun bertekad bulat untuk menyelesaikannya demi Satsuki. Ya, demi Satsuki.

 

* * *

 

Hari ini aku menemani Tetsu untuk membeli keperluan latihannya besok. Katanya mereka akan berlatih di dekat gunung. Pasti latihan yang sangat keras.

Aku pun berdeham. Berusaha membersihkan tenggorokanku.

“ _Na,_ Tetsu,”

“Ada apa?”

Aku pun menarik napasku dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

“Sa-Satsuki…sebenarnya suka padamu,”

Akhirnya aku bicara juga. Tetapi kenapa susah sekali mengatakan ini? Ini kan pernyataan cinta Satsuki.

Tapi…rasanya hatiku sakit ketika aku mengatakannya.

Tetsu memandangiku sesaat dengan diam. Aku memicingkan mataku dengan heran.

“Oi, oi. Jangan diami aku! Respon dong!”

Tiba-tiba, Tetsu pun tertawa kecil. Aku makin heran melihatnya dan aku mulai geram.

“Oi! Ini bukan le—“

“Memang bukan lelucon kok, Aomine- _kun_. Tapi…”

“Tapi?”

Aku bingung dan tidak sabar mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Tetsu.

“Tapi…Aomine- _kun_ salah paham,”

“Haaa?!”

“Tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Sebenarnya…”

 

* * *

 

Hari ini aku membeli sebuket kecil bunga yang masih segar dan wanginya semerbak di kota. Dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangan kananku, aku berjalan santai. Semalam aku kurang tidur karena sibuk memikirkan hari ini hingga kantong hitam ini hinggap di bawah mataku. Bagaimana aku bertemu dia dengan kantong mata ini?

Aku memasuki pekarangan yang luas, lalu mencari dia.

Ah, itu dia. Ketemu.

Aku menghampirinya, memberinya buket bunga tersebut. Aku berdiri terdiam, tidak tahu mau berbicara apa. Tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

“ _Na…_ kamu itu bodoh atau apa sih? Apa-apaan dengan permintaanmu itu? Kamu membuatku malu tahu! Aku sudah bersusah payah tapi aku dikerjai olehmu! Aku seperti orang _idiot_ saja!”

Aku mengomel dengan kesalnya lalu terdiam sesaat.

“Kamu memang bodoh…Satsuki. Kamu bodoh!”

Sekejap, air mataku mengalir secara perlahan. Aku memandang batu nisannya yang tidak ada bedanya dalam tiga bulan ini. Namanya masih terukir jelas di batu nisan tersebut.

Bunga yang keletakkan di situ adalah bunga _Pink Carnation_ yang warnanya senada dengan rambut dan manik matanya. Jumlahnya ada tujuh tangkai. Untung uang jajanku masih cukup untuk membelinya.

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan lengan bajuku, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakuku. Aku membacanya kembali, terutama yang paling atas.

  1. _Mendapat respon dari orang yang kusukai._



Aku mencoretnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Semuanya sudah terpenuhi kan, Satsuki?

Aku berjalan keluar dari pekarangan tersebut mengingat tim basket akan berlatih hari ini.

Aku menghela napas berat sambil mencari ponselku di saku. Tiba-tiba ada angin berhembus kencang dari belakangku.

_“Dai-chan. Arigatou ne,”_

Aku menengok cepat ke belakang setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa di belakangku. Aku melihat ke segala arah juga tidak ada apa-apa. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menggaruk kepalaku.

Apa hanya halusinasiku saja ya?

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan. Aku memikirkan bunga yang kuberikan pada Satsuki tadi. Dengan bunga itu, aku tidak perlu berkata secara langsung.

_Pink Carnation_ mempunyai banyak makna. Salah satunya adalah—

_“I’ll never forget you,”_

Lalu dengan jumlahnya tujuh tangkai, itu mengartikan bahwa bunga tersebut juga mengandung makna—

“Aku juga mencintaimu,”

.

.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
